


You Can Only Fill What Is Already Empty

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Breeding, Chains, Crying, Gags, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi just wants Oikawa Tooru to understand his true purpose in life.-------------Gift Exchange! Prompt was for non-con ushioi with breeding kink and mindbreak elements.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 343
Collections: "In Their Prime" Sportsani Exchange, Anonymous





	You Can Only Fill What Is Already Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionhearted/gifts).



Ushijima hangs up his coat when he walks into his apartment. He carefully slips off his shoes placing them neatly to the side. In their place, he toes on his indoor slippers. He places his work bag down by his sofa, his back cracking when he straightens back up.

He checks his phone, reading over the e-mail that had appeared in his inbox while he was on the train home. He notes down some draft responses before exiting out completely from the application. He checks his text, responding to Tendou’s offer for drinks with a simple _busy tonight_.

He pads over to his kitchen and fills up his tea kettle with fresh water. It had been a gift from his mother and the oldest thing he owned in the apartment. He set the kettle on his stovetop and turned on the heat.

He left for his bedroom then, opening the door and flicking the light on.

Oikawa made an aborted noise through his gag. He must have been able to sense the change in light despite his blindfold. Ushijima couldn’t help but smile.

He sits on the bed, watching as the man writhes in his binds. There are chains attaching him to the headboard and base of the bed in a spread eagle position. Ushijima lets his hand graze against the hot skin of Oikawa’s cheek, enjoying the way the man tries to wrench his face back. He’s unable to get far.

He admonishes him with a light pat with his hand. He trails his fingers up, taking hold of the zipper across his blindfold and unzips.

Oikawa’s eyes blink open, straining at the sudden light after hours of darkness. The cloth is damp to Ushijima’s touch and more tears spill freely from those beautiful brown eyes. Ushijima pets Oikawa’s hair sympathetically.

Oikawa tried to pull away, glaring at him and making another garbled attempted at a sound.

“I am sorry, I am having a hard time understanding you,” Ushijima says. HIs fingers climb down to the ball gag tied firmly into Oikawa’s mouth. It’s soaked through with saliva and he can’t help smiling even wider.

He tugs the gag free.

Oikawa takes in a ragged wet breath before shouting, _“Fuck you!”_

Ushijima clicks his tongue, “That’s a bit vulgar, Oikawa.”

“Get that thing out—out of me!” Oikawa shouts instead of answering. His whole body convulses.

“You will need to be more specific,” Ushijima reminds, fingers trailing down the sweat soaked naked skin of Oikawa’s body. All the way down to his engorged cock. Oikawa lets out a pained cry, writhing in his binds. Ushijima doesn’t stop his feather light touches, dancing down to smooth over the tight cock ring at the very base of Oikawa’s cock.

“Fuck you,” Oikawa repeats before his back is forced to arch off the bed when Ushijima presses his hand down on his belly. He can feel the vibrations from there—truly incredible.

“Please!” Oikawa screams, “No more!”

Ushijima tilts his head feigning ignorance. “What do you want, Oikawa?”

“Take it out,” Oikawa begs, “God, fuck,”

“Take what out?” Ushijima prompts.

“I’ll kill you,” Oikawa threatens, the words twisting into another wail when Ushijima reprimands him with a harsh slap to his thigh.

“It seems you are still fighting all of this,” Ushijima notes, standing up. He hears the kettle begin to whistle. “Ah, that’s my tea. Excuse me for a bit. I have some work to do.”

Oikawa looks manic, but there’s nothing he can do but squirm as the ball gag is shoved back in his mouth. The blindfold is zipped shut and Oikawa lets out another muffled sob. Ushijima rubs his thigh pityingly.

“Oh dear, is this what you were complaining about?” he asks, prodding at the cord extending from Oikawa’s fluttering hole. He still marvels at the stretch of it, and how he’d managed to fit the entire giant dildo in there this morning before work. He follows the cord down to the remote he has tapped to Oikawa’s thigh. “It seems you managed to lower the setting with your writhing.”

Oikawa starts shaking his head, but Ushijima ignores him in favor of turning up the vibrator to full power. Oikawa howls through his gag, whole body sent into a tremor.

“I shouldn’t be too long,” Ushijima calls and he turns the light off and closes the door.

Ushijima pours himself a nice cup of a tea. He takes out his work laptop and sends out those emails. He can still hear the clinking of Oikawa tugging at his chains, so he decides to do the dishes and set up the rice cooker for dinner. Finally, the sound of chains moving stops.

Only then does he venture back inside.

Oikawa twists his head toward the door, blinded and gagged and whimpering.

Ushijima can hear the vibrator from here and can see how it shakes Oikawa’s legs.

When Ushijima sits at the edge of the bed, he places his hand atop Oikawa’s flat stomach. Oikawa shivers, a muffled gasp sealed behind the gag. Ushijima reaches up with his other hand to drag the gag down, so it sits like a necklace around Oikawa’s naked.

Oikawa takes in another few gasps, swallowing down the spit that had pooled in him.

“Will you be good for me tonight, Oikawa?” Ushijima asks softly, his hand stroking Oikawa’s stomach, making sure not to accidentally brush against his burning cock.

Oikawa lets out a shuddering sob. It’s not an answer, so Ushijima presses down on his stomach with the flat of his palm, while reminding him sternly, “Use your words.”

“ _Please_ ,” Oikawa cries, “Okay. Please, no more. _Please_.”

Ushijima caresses his stomach, his fingers tracing down to the remote on his quivering thigh. The vibrator gives off a continuous thunderous roar.

“Please what?”

“Take the vibrator out, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa pleads.

“If I take it out, you’ll be empty,” Ushijima points out. “Will you finally let me plant my seed?”

OIkawa doesn’t respond, the only noises coming from his lips are wet groans and gasps. Ushijima frowns, even though Oikawa can’t see him through his blindfold.

“Well, if you aren’t going to use your words, I have other things I can do.” He stands up, and Oikawa startles.

“No!” he screams, “Don’t leave! Don’t leave! You can, you can! You can fuck me all you want, Ushiwaka, just _please!_ ”

Ushijima sits back down, “Alright.”

With that, he rips the vibrator right out of Oikawa’s ass, watching it sputter around on the mattress. Oikawa lets out a scream at the sudden emptiness, the sudden stillness. It had been nine hours since Ushijima had shoved it in him.

Oikawa lies limp on the bed, breathing heavily. He barely moves when a collar is placed tightly around his neck, the chain on it attaching to the center of the headboard. With that secured, Ushijima unlinks the chains from the cuffs at each of Oikawa’s limbs.

Oikawa does not even have the energy to move within his newfound freedom. All he can do is cry, too overwhelmed, too overstimulated, too _everything_.

Ushijima scoops him up into his arms and Oikawa finds himself wrapping his arms to cry into his shoulder. Ushijima makes soothing words in his ear, rubbing his hand in circles along Oikawa’s back.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Ushijima asks.

Oikawa can only nod, unable to stem the flood of tears and pathetic noises that come out of his mouth.

“Do you see what happens when you misbehave?” Ushijima explains, “When you do not use your words? When you are rude and stubborn?”

Oikawa takes in a sharp intake of breath, “No more,” he whispers. He sounds broken. Like he has been frayed beyond his limit.

And yet still he says no.

Ushijima shakes his head, “Are you trying to go back on your word?”

Oikawa tenses.

“You wanted me to fuck you didn’t you? Is that not what you begged for?”

Oikawa doesn’t remember saying he ever _wanted_ it. He just needed t say anything to get that thing out of him. He’s so tired now. So hard. So limp and unsteady. The synapses that tether his mind and mouth have broken down completely.

“Come on,” Ushijima urges, voice becoming sterner. “We can’t have you empty.”

Oikawa shakes his head, fingers digging into Ushijima’s back. Ushijima ignores the weak grip, maneuvering them s he can sit comfortable against the headboard. He has Oikawa on his lap, facing him, even though Oikawa is still blind. He maneuvers the chain of the collar so it drapes behind Oikawa. If Ushijima were to grab it and tug, Oikawa’s head would be force to rear back.

Oikawa’s breath is quickening.

“You need to always be full, you understand?” Ushijima says simply, giving the chain a tug.

Oikawa gasps, head shooting back. He takes in a gasping swallow. Hands coming to grip Ushijima’s shirt for purchase. He manages to speak, but can only get out one word, “Why?”

Ushijima’s free hand moves to glide along the taught skin of Oikawa’s stomach, almost reverentially. “You must be bred, like a good sow, Oikawa. If only you had a uterus, our children would be unstoppable.”

Oikawa shakes his head, hands pushing at Ushijma’s waist to propell him away.

 _How stupid_ , Ushijima thinks to himself, letting the man go. _How far do you think you can go, blind, naked and chained?_

Oikawa scurries back, legs unable to hold his weight. He manages to crawl to the edge of the bed before the chain catches and he chokes. His fingers move to claw at the collar but it’s a futile attempt. He does not have the key.

Ushijima makes a disappointed sound with his tongue, kneeling just behind Oikawa’s fallen form.

“Look how far your insignificant pride has made you fall.”

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Oikawa sobs. Ushijima is tired of hearing him and uses his hand to press Oikawa’s face deep into the mattress. Oikawa thrashes but he’s so weak from his ordeal he does little to throw Ushijima’s grip off.

Ushijma waits for the thrashing to slow to an eventual stop. He removes his hand, letting Oikawa take in a gasping breath.

“It does not have to be so hard,” Ushijima sighs.

Oikawa doesn’t respond, gasping like a fish out of water.

He maneuvers Oikawa’s body himself, bringing his ass up into the air. Oikawa doesn’t move. Instead he buries his face into the mattress, letting out another sob. Ushijima pats his ass almost sympathetically.

“You are feeling this way because you are empty,” he assures, rubbing his palm against the swell of Oikawa’s ass. “Let me fill you.”

Oikawa’s hands squeeze at the sheets on the mattress, damp from his tears and spit. He doesn’t respond, or at least not with words. Still, he sinks further into the mattress, his ass pressing against Ushijima’s hand.

Ushijima smiles. He spanks him as a treet, enjoying the shout Oikawa lets out. He doesn’t give him any mercy after that, slipping his hardened cock and slamming it inside Oikawa’s gaping, waiting hole.

Oikawa howls, fingers scrabbling for purchase as he rockes further down the bed. Ushijima takes hold of the chain on his collar, tugging it up to rear Oikawa back. His back arches beautiful, marred by bite marks into a constellation of ownership. He looks like a stallion begging to be broken.

Ushijima doesn’t start thrusting. Instead, he lets Oikawa feel the fullness of his cock inside him. Oikawa breathes heavily, his whole body shuddering. His hips begin to squirm, begging for movement. Ushijima spanks him again, earning another shocked gasp.

“Be still,” he orders. He takes hold around Oikawa’s waist, lifting him up to sit him in his lap, fully sheathed. Oikawa’s breath is noisy and wet, his head lolling slightly to the side—he might not possess the strength to hold that up.

“Do you feel that fullness?” Ushijima whispers, directly into Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa squirms and Ushijima tightens the grip on his hips, forcing him still. “Do you feel me inside you, filling your emptiness and making you complete.”

Oikawa bites his lip.

“This is the only way for you to be complete, Oikawa. You are a husk in need of filling. I am only trying to help you find your purpose. Relax.”

Oikawa shakes his head and Ushijima can see fresh tears slipping past the blindfold. He licks them up with his tongue, enjoying the way Oikawa shivers at his wet touch.

“You’re mine, Oikawa,” Ushijima explains, “This is where you were always meant to be. Filled to the brim with me.”

He lifts Oikawa slightly only to slam himself right back in. Oikawa cries out but he is putty in Ushijima’s hands by now. He fucks himself brutally, as if Oikawa was but a rag doll. In truth he was even less—a hole needing t be filled, a sow needing to be bred. Ushijima knew this, and hopefully, Oikawa was beginning to understand this.

Ushijima spins Oikawa around so they face each other. Oikawa’s hands circle his neck desperately for something to hold, his face burying itself in the crook of his neck. Ushijima finds Oikawa’s neck to bite, finding the spot he’d been polishing over and over again. It was a dark purple blemish now and it was beautiful. It marked him as his and his alone.

Oikawa whimpered, his arms shaking. Ushijima did not relent in his fucking. No, he lifted Oikawa up and down as powerfully as he could until finally he came. When he did, he made sure to push Oikawa all the way down on his cock, so that not a drop of semen would be wasted.

Oikawa sobbed, his fingers fisting the fabric of Ushijima’s shirt tightly.

 _“Please,_ ” he begged into Ushijima’s ear.

Ushijima remained inside him. He didn’t want any of his cum leaking. “What do you need, Oikawa?”

“Let me cum,” Oikawa hisses, pained, desperate.

Ushijima hums. He lifts his hand to unzip the blidfold, revealing Oikawa’s glazed eyes. His pupils were blown out and there seemed nothing left in there.

Ushijima smiled. “You can cum,” he permits, “But you will have t do it yourself, without letting any of my seed leave you.”

Oikawa swallows thickly. He nods and Ushijima mercifully undoes the cock rick. Oikawa lets out a cry. He has no strength in me, but he does his best attempt to lift himself from Ushijima cock an inch, still clenching tight to keep to his promise, and slipping back down.

Fortunately, being on the edge of orgasm for so long meant he didn’t need long. He cums quite quickly, with a pain cry rather than one of euphoria. He collapses on Ushijima, sobbing into his neck, while the larger man rubs soothing circles around his back.

“I know,” he murmurs, “It is overwhelming to realize what you were always meant to be.”

Oikawa cries harder, shuddering. Ushijima presses soft kisses to his neck and cheek, lapping up more of his tears.

He turns them carefully, so that Oikawa lays beneath him. Oikawa looks up at him with his vacant tear filled eyes.

“I need to finish preparing dinner,” Ushijima says.

Oikawa sniffles.

“I’ll be back soon,” Ushijima promises, “But remember, we must keep you full. The more semen in you, the more value you hold. Do you understand.”

Oikawa swallows.

“Do you wish to be worthless?”

Oikawa shakes his head quickly. He clenches around Ushijima, as if trying to prove himself worthy. Ushijima smiles.

He reaches to the side, finding his largest butt plug. “Open,” he orders and Oikawa’s mouth falls open. Ushijima shoves the butt plug in, ignoring Oikawa’s gags to make sure the device is coated nicely. He then carefully slips out of Oikawa’s hold, pushing the plug in quickly after so that no precious seed escapes.

Oikawa lets out a groan, eyes slipping shut.

Ushijima strokes his stomach, slightly extended with his load inside him. He smiles proudly.

“Be good while I eat,” Ushijima reminds. He leans up, zipping Oikawa’s blindfold closed again. He nudges the gag back in his mouth and places it nice and tight.

He’s made the most progress tonight, and he wants Oikawa to really reflect on it and take it in. So, he places noise cancelling headphones. Hopefully, in his sensory deprived state, Oikawa will be forced to think over his words like a mantra.

Ushijima leaves the man, quivering in the darkness, full and yet empty, to prepare his next meal.


End file.
